


Yritys

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Hän kävelisi muutaman sadan metrin päähän lähimmälle korkealle sillalle ja hyppäisi siltä alas. Niin yksinkertaista se olisi, niin helppoa. Niin vaivatonta kaikille muille.





	1. Täydellinen

**Author's Note:**

> Varoituksena; erittäin masennus- ja itsetuhoisuuskeskeinen tarina. Itsemurhayritys sisältyy pakettiin.

Henrik Alexander Lammio oli mies, jolle kaiken piti olla viimeisen päälle täydellistä, ja jos niin ei ollut, meni hän täysin pois raiteiltaan eikä kyennyt yhtään mihinkään.  
  
Siten hänet oli kasvatettu – kuri tuli aina olla läsnä joka asiassa, eikä edes maailmanloppu olisi sallinut siitä poikkeamista. Suorittaminen oli elämän ohjenuora numero yksi, se tärkein niistä, sillä sen olemassaolo takaisi hänelle selviytymisen tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. Siihen ajatukseen nojautumisesta Lammio piti kaikista eniten.  
  
Hänellä oli ollut äärimmäisen tiukat vanhemmat, jotka potentiaalia nähtyään vaativat pojaltaan paljon. Mutta ei sillä, olisivat varmasti vaatineet ilman potentiaaliakin. Lammion äiti oli ennen avioitumistaan ja poikansa syntymää ollut kansakoulunopettaja, jonka luokasta ei kynän ja paperin kahinaa lukuun ottamatta saanut kuulua pienintäkään ääntä, kun taas isä oli ollut upseerismies kuten Lammiokin.  
  
Lammioiden kotona oli vallinnut juuri samanlainen kaavamainen sotilaskuri kuin se, jota hänen isänsä kaiket päivät alokkailleen piti. Vanhemmat olivat hyvin uskovaisia ja isänmaallisia, ja siksi aamut aloitettiin aina rukouksella. Sen jälkeen äiti istui pianon ääreen ja soitti  _Sun kätes, Herra, voimakkaan_ ensimmäiset sävelet, ja isä ja poika yhtyivät hänen lauluunsa.  
  
Jos Lammio huolimattomuuttaan lauloi nuotin vierestä, oli aina olemassa suuri riski saada selkäsauna. Selkäsaunoja sai toki muistakin syistä – ruoan kanssa vitkuttelemisesta, liian hitaasta juoksemisesta, sen sellaisesta. Jo pienestä pojasta asti oli Lammio oppinut tunnistamaan isänsä kasvoilta sen yhden tietyn ilmeen, joka kertoi tyytymättömyydestä ennen kuin isä ehti mitään sanoakaan, ja välttikin siksi yleensä Koivuniemen herran vierailun.  
  
Eräänä aamuna oli hän kuitenkin ankarista kielloista huolimatta livahtanut keittiöön hakemaan ylimääräisen leipäpalan viedäkseen sen kouluun köyhemmästä perheestä tulevalle luokkatoverilleen. Isä oli saanut hänet kiinni itse teossa, ja silloin eivät selitykset saati sitten valheet auttaneet.  
  
Isä oli siristänyt silmiään kuten aina räjähtämäisillään ollessaan Lammion tunnustaessa, että oli aikonut viedä sen pahaisen leipäpalan nälkää näkevälle ystävälleen, juuri sille, joka vanhempien mielestä oli heidän pojalleen huonoa seuraa. Sinä aamuna Lammio olikin lopulta hakattu niin pahasti, että tämän oli vaikea päästä edes kävelemään, mutta kouluun lähtemisen suhteen ei armoa annettu.  
  
Lammio ei muistanut, että vanhemmat olisivat koskaan pitäneet häntä sylissä, suukottaneet otsalle tai edes halanneet. Läheisyys tai rakastavat sanat eivät kuuluneet Lammion perheen käytäntöön, vaan hyvin tehty työ palkittiin myöntävällä urahduksella ja, jos pojalla oli onnea, pyöräretkellä metsäpolulle. Sekin kunnon kohottamisen vuoksi, totta kai, sillä mitään ei saanut tehdä turhan päiten.  
  
Ala-arvoiset suoritukset puolestaan olivat heidän taloudessaan kerta kaikkiaan pannassa, varsinkin koulun tai urheilun suhteen. Lohtua ei saanut edes silloin, kun puusta pudotessaan mursi kätensä tai oli neljänkymmenen asteen kuumeessa – sellaisissa tapauksissa joitakin velvollisuuksia saatettiin höllentää, muttei milloinkaan poistaa kokonaan. Itkeä ei saanut, sillä se oli eittämättä heikkouden merkki, eikä ison pojan kuulunut parkua kuin kaksivuotias.  
  
Rakkaudetta kasvanut lapsi oli ollut mainio lisä armeijan palvelukseen. Eihän Lammiolla sen suhteen juuri päätäntävaltaa ollut, sillä hän halusi niin kovasti tehdä vanhempansa ylpeiksi, mutta yllättäen armeija olikin ollut nuorelle miehelle täysin hänen kykyjään vastaava paikka. Siellä sai rauhassa toteuttaa juuri niin huoliteltua järjestystä kuin vain mieli teki, ja tekemisen ohella siellä Lammion mieli myös lepäsi.  
  
Lammio osoitti hienosti kykynsä ja eteni urallaan hyvin nopeasti. Talvisodan syttyessä hän oli ollut jo vänrikki, mutta johtamistaidot ja luja päättäväisyys eivät olleet sodassa jääneet huomaamatta, ja niin oli Lammio ylennetty luutnantiksi heti sodasta selvittyään. Ja sitten jatkosodan alussa oli Lammio saanut komppaniapäällikön vastuun harteilleen edellisen kuollessa heti ensimmäisessä taistelussa.  
  
Juuri sotaan lähtemistä edeltävänä päivänä oli Lammio ensi kertaa tavannut miehen, jota ei olisi kuuna päivänä voinut kuvitellakaan tulevaksi elämänkumppanikseen. Rahikainen oli kaikkea muuta kuin hän itse – villi pohjoiskarjalainen sielu, jota sai jatkuvasti olla kaitsemassa, sellainen sotamiehen irvikuva, joka ei nähtävästi millään osannut käyttäytyä edes tuolle vähäiselle arvolleen sopivalla tavalla.  
  
Eniten Lammiota oli kuitenkin ärsyttänyt se, että Rahikainen oli varsinainen naistenmies, aina flirttailemassa ja viemässä häneltä itseltään mahdollisuudet ottaa joku lotta matkaansa. Valitettavan helposti ja valitettavan usein oli Rahikainen nimittäin viettely-yrityksissään onnistunut ja vienyt naiset aivan Lammion nenän edestä, ja tämä oli saanut viettää iltaa kenkiään lankkaamassa kun toinen piti hauskaa ja teki ties mitä syntistä jonkin pusikon uumenissa.  
  
Mutta vaikka Rahikainen olikin kaikkea sitä mitä Lammio halveksi, jollain tavalla miehen karisma ja sanavalmius olivat myös saaneet hänen huomionsa kiinnittymään positiivisemmallakin tavalla. Lammio ei koskaan olisi myöntänyt sitä kenellekään – eikä sillä tavalla sitä itsekään tiedostanut –, mutta hän ihaili suurestikin Rahikaisen rentoutta ja tämän taitoa lukea muita ihmisiä.  
  
Lammio oli useinkin seurannut sivusta, miten Rahikainen tuntui aina saavan tahtonsa läpi, eikä hän älykkyydestään huolimatta oikein ymmärtänyt miten mies sen teki. Lipevien sanankäänteiden taitoa ei ollut hänelle siunaantunut, ja tunnepuutteinen kasvatus yhdessä tunnepuutteisen kadettikoulun kanssa oli vielä päälle varmistanut, ettei hänellä ollut myöskään kykyjä toisten käsittelemiseen.  
  
Mutta Rahikainen puolestaan veti häntä kuin pässiä narussa. Kerran sodan aikana he olivat jotenkin sekä humalapäissään että naisen puutteessa eksyneet samaan sänkyyn, ja vaikka Lammio ei onnekseen ollut muistanut yöstä jälkeenpäin yhtään mitään, oli hän aamuisen todistusaineiston pohjalta voinut yön tapahtumat melko vaivattomasti päätellä. Siitä lähtien hänen kasvojaan oli aina kuumottanut Rahikaisen läsnä ollessa.  
  
Rahikainen taas tuntui muistavan kaiken, ja joka kerta kutsuessaan Lammiota ”herra luutnantiksi” tämän silmäkulmassa oli vihjaileva pilke. Rahikainen oli tietenkin innostunut Lammion häpeäpunastelusta vain entistä enemmän, mikä luutnanttia taas suututti niin paljon että hän oikein tärisi raivosta koettaessaan hillitä itsensä vastaisuudessa paremmin.  
  
Sitten sota päättyi, ja Lammio ajatteli helpottuneena, ettei enää joutuisi näkemään Rahikaista. Hän palasi Helsinkiin ja jatkoi taas elämäänsä tismalleen sellaisena kuin miksi sen oli jättänytkin, armeijan leivissä uraansa tehden ja samassa vanhassa talossaan asuen. Mutta sitten oli Rahikainen eräänä iltana ilmestynyt hänen ovelleen kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta, sanonut taas muutaman noista suostuttelevista sanoistaan ja jotenkin jälleen saanut Lammiosta yliotteen. Ja ennen kuin Lammio ehti sitä itse kunnolla tajutakaan, olivat he jo muuttaneet Rahikaisen kanssa yhteen ja nukkuivat samassa sängyssäkin.  
  
Suhteen alussa Lammio oli tavallaan koettanut maksaa takaisin kaiken, minkä Rahikainen hänelle antoi, sekä vällyjen välissä että kalliita esineitä ostamalla, sillä vastavuoroisen ja pyyteettömän rakkauden käsite ei millään mahtunut hänen päähänsä. Aikansa Lammion toimintaa katseltuaan Rahikainen kuitenkin puuttui siihen, vaikka muutoin melkoinen opportunisti olikin, sillä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän oli aidosti rakastunut eikä halunnut toiselta mitään muuta kuin tämän seuraa. Kaikki muu oli Rahikaiselle vain mukavaa lisää.  
  
Lammiota se hämmensi, sillä lapsuudessaan hän oli oppinut vanhemmiltaan, ettei ollut minkään arvoinen ellei suorittanut jatkuvasti, hyvä jos oli minkään arvoinen edes suorittaessaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut siitä Rahikaiselle mitään, lopetti vain tämän rakkauden ostamisen ja yritti suorittaa velvollisuuttaan olemalla muutoin täydellinen miesystävä. Hän täydensi sisäistä ohjekirjaansa erheiden kautta ja seurasi sitä kuin vanhempansa Raamattua. Vaikka Lammion vanhemmat olivat kumpikin kuolleet sillä välin kun tämä itse oli ollut sotia käymässä, vaikutti lapsuudesta häneen tarttunut epäonnistumisen pelko edelleen taustalla.  
  
Lammio pelkäsi Rahikaisen jättävän hänet joka kerta kun hän teki jotain väärin, sillä vaikkei vuosia aiemmin ollut Rahikaisesta pitänytkään, nyt Lammio rakasti tätä enemmän kuin olisi ikinä osannut ilmaistakaan. Hän halusi antaa Rahikaiselle aivan kaiken, mutta silti miehestä tuntui jatkuvasti siltä, ettei hän antanut oikeastaan mitään. Olo oli kertakaikkisen hyödytön, jos hän ei voinut jollakin konkreettisella tavalla perustella Rahikaisen kiintymystä itseensä. Lammio ei millään voinut käsittää sitä, että Rahikainen yksinkertaisesti piti hänestä sellaisena kuin hän oli, eikä sitä saanut tietääkään, koska nuo kaksi eivät kovin usein tunteistaan puhuneet.  
  
Ajan myötä Lammion jatkuva tunne riittämättömyydestä vain kasvoi, mutta hän ei edelleenkään maininnut Rahikaiselle siitä sanallakaan – se ei edes käynyt hänen mielessään –, jatkoi vain normaalisti ja koetti parhaansa mukaan kestää sekä itsensä että oman huonommuutensa kanssa. Se sai hänet tiukentumaan töissä entistä enemmän, ja armeijassa sellainen nähtiin vain hyvänä asiana.  
  
Mutta sillä oli hintansa: tehdessään jotain väärin niin töissä, itsensä kuin Rahikaisenkin kanssa, Lammiolle oli muodostunut tapa rangaista itseään, kuten hänen vanhempansakin olivat häntä rangaisseet. Lammion käsivarret olivat jatkuvasti mustelmien peitossa, sillä paremman keinon puutteessa niitä oli helppo hakata. Rahikaiselta hän piilotti mustelmansa niin hyvin kuin taisi, mutta siltä varalta, että mies sattui ne näkemään, Lammiolla oli aina valmiina jokin armeijaan liittyvä selitys.  
  
Rahikainen epäili toisinaan, ettei Lammio ehkä kertonut hänelle aivan kaikkea, mutta hän oli tuntenut toisen jo niin pitkään, että tiesi miehen yleensäkin vaikenevan asioista ja antoi tämän siksi olla, eikä koskaan saanut tietää hänen pahasta olostaan. Lammio ei milloinkaan olisi myöntänyt tarvitsevansa apua, sillä hänelle oli aina varta vasten teroitettu, että kaikesta tuli selvitä yksin tai muuten oli halveksittavan heikko. Ja heikko Lammio ei halunnut olla, sillä väistämättä hän pelkäsi muiden tuomioita.  
Hän luuli tosissaan olevansa ehjä ennen kuin lopulta murtui niin palasiksi, että Rahikainenkin näki ensi kertaa hänen huolella piilotetun rikkinäisyytensä.  
  
**  
  
Lammio oli päättänyt sen. Ei enää ollut mitään mieltä jatkaa, jos jatkuvasti epäonnistui.  
  
Hän oli jälleen kerran omalla tyhmyydellään aiheuttanut elämää suuremman riidan Rahikaisen kanssa. Hän oli jälleen kerran ollut turhan päiten mustasukkainen. Se oli Lammiolle viimeinen pisara monista.  
  
Rahikainen oli nykyisin töissä usein aamusta iltaan, ja Lammion sisäinen epävarmuus oli huutanut tälle, että Rahikainen varmasti petti häntä, että eihän mikään tavanomainen tehdastyöntekijä sentään paiskinut kaksitoistatuntista työpäivää. Rahikaisen palatessa illalla päivästään jo valmiiksi uupuneena oli Lammio ilmaissut lapsellisen ärtymyksensä kylmin sanankääntein, ja Rahikainen, loukkaannuttuaan siitä, että toinen oikeasti luuli tuollaista, oli viattomuutensa todistaakseen lyönyt työvuorolistansa Lammion nenän eteen ja poistunut vihaisena tunnin kestävälle tupakalle.  
  
Rahikaisen poissa ollessa oli Lammio jälleen hakannut käsivartensa mustelmille itseään rangaistakseen. Kuri ja vakaa itsehillintä olivat taas kerran pettäneet, ja aina niin selkeän ajattelun tilalle oli tullut tunteiden ja impulssien sokea seuraaminen. Olo oli kerta kaikkiaan kurja ja epätoivoinen.  
  
Rahikaisen palattua oli Lammio koettanut pitää kiinni edes muutamista arvokkuuden rippeistä ja pyytänyt vain anteeksi. Asia oli jäänyt siihen, sillä Rahikainen kyllä huomasi Lammion häpeänpunan, eikä halunnut kiusata toista enempää. Olihan hän varsinaisessa viettelijän maineessa, mutta Lammion epäluottamus oli silti satuttanut häntä pahasti, sillä ei ollut mitään, mistä hän ei toisen vuoksi luopuisi.  
  
Se ei tosin ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Lammio oli sanonut jotain vastaavaa, ja Rahikainen olikin aina vaistonnut miehen piilevän epävarmuuden. Alun perin juuri siksi oli hän toiseen silmänsä iskenytkin, sillä hänen kaltaistaan miestä epävarmuuden tarjoamat mahdollisuudet olivat houkutelleet, mutta nyt kun he olivat pari, aiheutti Lammion huono itsetunto kieltämättä ongelmia toisensa jälkeen.  
  
Lammiokin huomasi sen. Hän ei ehkä kunnolla ymmärtänyt toisten käytöstä, mutta Rahikaisen vihan hän osasi sitäkin paremmin yhdistää epäonnistumiseensa. Ja Rahikainen oli usein vihainen jostain, mitä Lammio oli tehnyt tai sanonut.  
  
Tämän tapahtuman jälkeen jokin vain naksahti Lammion aivoissa hänen maatessaan sängyssä yön pimeinä tunteina Rahikaisen kuorsaamista kuunnellen. Miksei hän ollut tajunnut sitä aiemmin?  
  
Hän ei voinut millään tehdä Rahikaista onnelliseksi eläessään, mutta kuollessaan hän voisi jättää tälle kaiken omaisuutensa osoittamaan rakkautensa. Kuollessaan hän poistuisi häiritsemästä toista, mutta se ainoa etu jonka hän omasi – materia – tekisi paljon enemmän hyvää kuin hän milloinkaan. Kuollessaan hän antaisi Rahikaiselle tilaisuuden löytää joku arvoisensa.  
  
Hän tekisi sen. Hän tekisi sen niin nopeasti kuin pystyisi.  
  
Päätöksen myötä aivan uusi rauhan ja järjestyksen tunne valtasi Lammion sekavan mielen, ja hän vilkaisi vieressä nukkuvaa Rahikaista kuin vahvistaakseen sitä. Helpotuksen aalto peitti alleen kaiken hänen inhimillisen pelkonsa, hukutti luonnollisen itsesuojeluvaiston ja vyöryi ylitse kuin vuolaana virtaava koski.  
  
Hän kuolisi pian.  
  
Tunteensa Lammio työnsi täydellisesti sivuun, ja käytännöllinen puoli otti nopeasti voiton. Mikä kaikki pitäisi järjestää? Testamentti oli ainakin tehtävä, sen hän voisi jättää näkyville työpöydälleen lähtiessään asunnosta viimeisen kerran. Jäähyväiskirjeitä hän ei kirjoittaisi, sillä ei niitä muille olisikaan kuin Rahikaiselle, eikä hän halunnut tätä tunteilulla häiritä, joten parempi jättää se välistä.  
  
Nopeasti alkoi suunnitelma muodostua Lammion pään sisällä, oli kuin kaikki aivosolut olisivat heränneet uniltaan ja ruvenneet painamaan töitä tuplavauhtia. Asunto tulisi siivota, niin, ja tavarat tietenkin järjestellä siististi niin ettei Rahikaisen tarvitsisi siitä huolehtia. Toinen voisi ottaa niistä mitä tarvitsisi ja kantaa loput ulos.  
  
Lammio ei kyennyt enää nukkumaan. Oli noustava ylös ja kirjoitettava se testamentti sillä välin kun Rahikainen nukkui.  
  
Hiljaa hän heitti yhteisen peiton päältään ja siirsi oman puolensa paremmin Rahikaisen päälle. Tämä hymähti unissaan muttei onneksi herännyt, ja Lammion olisi vain tehnyt mieli silittää Rahikaisen unesta sekaisin menneitä kiharoita.  
  
Jos mitenkään mahdollista, nyt Lammio ymmärsi entistäkin paremmin, kuinka paljon Rahikaista todella rakastikaan, niin paljon, että tämän hyvinvointi oli hänelle syy kuolla. Lammio ei koskaan ollut tuntenut samanlaista kiintymystä ketään kohtaan, sillä hänelle elämä oli aina ollut vain vaihtokauppaa, jossa tunteiden pohtimiselle ei ollut sijaa, pelkkää selviytymistä päivästä toiseen tarkasti aikataulutettuna vielä tarkempien käyttäytymissääntöjen mukaan, kun Rahikainen vain meni sinne minne tuuli kuljetti. Siihen ei Lammio pystynyt.  
  
Lammio hiipi hiljaa ulos ja veti makuuhuoneen oven varovasti kiinni perässään. Hän kulki työhuoneeseen ja istahti puisen pöytänsä ääreen, sytytti lampun ja hetken vain katseli niitä pieniä, epäsäännöllisiä puunsäikeitä, joihin ei ollut aiemmin kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota. Maailma oli kaunis paikka, mutta häneltä se oli jäänyt huomaamatta, ja oli sääli, että hän näki sen kaiken vasta nyt.  
  
Yhtäkkiä – ja viimein – riuhtova pelko ja paniikki olivat pusertaa hänen rintansa rikki. Mitä hän oli tekemässä?  
  
Lammio hypähti ylös, avasi ikkunan ja hengitti sateenraikasta yöilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Täytyi rauhoittua. Täytyi vain rauhoittua.  
  
Pahimmasta selvittyään hän istahti takaisin tuoliinsa, mutta jätti ikkunan auki. Kylmä syysviima puhalsi toisinaan sen läpi, mutta Lammio ei välittänyt vaan alkoi nopeasti kirjoittaa. Täytyi suorittaa tehtävä. Täytyi vain pitää itsensä ruodussa.  
  
Testamentin kirjoittaminen ei kestänyt kauaa, sillä paljon ei ollut sanottavaakaan. Lammion ainut huoli oli se, ettei testamentti ilman todistajia ollut lainvoimainen, mutta mistä hän todistajia tähän hätään hankkisi? Hänellä ei juuri ollut tuttuja, ja sukulaisetkin olivat kaikki joko kuolleita tai sellaisia, joihin Lammio ei pitänyt mitään yhteyttä. Rahikainen oli ainoa, joka hänellä oli, mutta häntä ei siihen tehtävään voinut pyytää. Lammio hieroi rasittuneena ohimoitaan ja päätti olla miettimättä sitä. Hän antaisi itse vielä Rahikaiselle jotain, kaiken varalta.  
  
Lammio kätki testamenttinsa vielä työpöydän laatikkoon, aivan pohjalle, sammutti lampun ja sulki ikkunan. Mutta edelleenkään hän ei tuntenut voivansa nukkua, sillä jokin kumma rauhattomuus rusensi häntä sisältäpäin. Hän voisi alkaa järjestellä tavaroitaan.  
  
Mutta sekään ei ahdistunutta miestä kauaa auttanut, sillä hänen tavaransa olivat aina siististi aseteltu ja lajiteltu. Lopulta hänen oli annettava periksi ja mentävä takaisin nukkumaan, ja silti hän valvoi vielä pitkään synkät ajatukset ja Rahikaisen uninen tuhina seuranaan ennen kuin putosi mielensä lohduttavaan pimeyteen.  
  
**  
  
Lammio heräsi aamulla Rahikaisen ravistellessa häntä.  
  
”Mie lähen töihin”, Rahikainen sanoi käsi Lammion olkapäällä miehen räpytellessä unisesti silmiään, ”siellä ois kahavia valamiina jos sie haluut. Täytys se herra kapteeninki nousta jo ettei myöhästy.”  
  
Lammio nousi ja seurasi toista, meni keittiöön ottamaan kahvia tiskipöydällä majailevaan kuppiinsa ja yritti kaikkensa näyttääkseen virkeältä ja levänneeltä. Rahikainen katseli häntä sivusilmällä ja pohti, miettikö toinen vielä eilistä. Hän veti eteisessä takin päälleen ja tuli sitten vielä keittiöön Lammion luo.  
  
”Mie mään ny”, hän sanoi ja antoi Lammiolle kevyen suukon, johon tämä kömpelösti vastasi. Outoa, hän ajatteli, aivan kuin Lammio ei olisi vastustellut kuten yleensä, vaan jopa liikahtanut hitusen lähemmäksi. Ehkä toinen tosiaan vielä murehti perättömiä syytöksiään, jotka Rahikainen oli yön yli nukuttuaan jo unohtanut.  
  
Rahikainen tiesi, että vaikka Lammio ei sitä ikipäivänä myöntäisikään, tämä kaipasi hellyyttä varmaan aivan yhtä paljon kuin Riitaoja silloin joskus. Kovan kuoren alla majaili oikeasti yksinäinen mies, ja vaikka Rahikainen ei hoivaajatyyppiä ollutkaan, välitti hän Lammiosta tarpeeksi yrittääkseen täyttää hänenkin tarpeensa eikä pelkästään omiaan. Lempeydellä hän oli silloinkin voittanut Lammion puolelleen – ensin se oli tietenkin ollut vain oman edun tavoittelua, mutta jos Rahikainen ei olisi muuta halunnut, olisi tämä jättänyt Lammion sodan jälkeen rauhaan ja etsinyt itselleen jonkun pahaisen savolaistytön.  
  
Mutta ei. Lammio oli niin paljon kehoaan enemmän, vaikka Rahikainen oli ensin nauranutkin ajatukselle. Lammio elämänkumppanina? Ei käy laatuun.  
  
Rahikainen oli kuitenkin seurannut vaistoaan Lammion luo Helsinkiin ja saanut todeta, että he itse asiassa sopivatkin täydellisesti yhteen. Lammio piti häntä paheksunnallaan sopivasti kurissa, ja Rahikainen taas koetti lievittää toisen kireyttä ja saada tämän nauttimaan elämästään epätäydellisenä. Jotenkin Rahikaisen täytyisi taas auttaa.  
  
”Mie tuun sit ko miut päästettää. Piä hyvä päivä ja huuda niille alokkaille nii paljo ko sielu vua sietää, ja enemmänki jos sie jaksat”, Rahikainen kehotti virnistellen ja vinkkasi vielä silmääkin. Lammiokin hymyili valjusti ja komensi sitten toisen ulos talosta.  
  
Töihin hän ei aikonut mennä. Ei tänään. Rahikaisen lähdettyä Lammio tarttui siivousvälineisiin ja itsevihansa voimalla puunasi koko asunnon kiiltäväksi, niin täydellisesti kuin vain osasi.  
  
Huomenna se tapahtuisi.  
  
**  
  
Rahikainen tuli taas iltaseitsemän jälkeen töistä kotiin ja hieraisi silmiään kaiken siisteyden keskellä. Olihan hän Lammion perfektionismiin tottunut, mutta nyt kaikki oli niin siistiä, että jos heillä olisi ollut vieraita, nämä eivät olisi uskaltaneet sohvallekaan istua. Miten Lammio oli töiden jälkeen jaksanut tai ehtinyt siivota ja tehnyt vielä ruoankin valmiiksi?  
  
Miestä itseään ei ensin näkynyt missään, mutta sitten Rahikainen huomasi tämän ikkunasta polttelevan tupakkaa parvekkeella kireä ilme kasvoillaan. Lammio oli varmaan purkanut sisäistä turhautumistaan muuttumalla kodinhengettäreksi, Rahikainen arveli.  
  
He söivät illallista yhdessä vaitonaisina, ja yhtä vaitonaisena ilmoitti Lammio vähän ennen yhdeksää menevänsä nukkumaan. Rahikaisesta tuntui siltä kuin hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain, kysyä Lammiolta oliko kaikki hyvin, mutta hän tyytyi vain hymyilemään tälle niin lempeästi kuin osasi ja toivottamaan hyvää yötä. Olihan Lammio ennenkin synkistellyt ja tullut sitten ennen pitkää taas takaisin omaksi itsekseen, ja Rahikainen uskoi, ettei tämäkään kerta ollut poikkeus.  
  
Mutta Lammiolla oli kurja olo. Saatuaan enemmän aikaa pohtia, oli hän harmikseen alkanut hieman pelätä kuolemaa. Joutuisikohan hän kärsimään pitkäänkin?  
  
_Tuota et kyllä mieti, sinä et ole heikko_ , hän käski itseään ankarasti ja painoi tiukasti vasemman käsivartensa kipeitä mustelmia.  
  
Puolen tunnin kuluttua tuli Rahikainenkin sänkyyn. Lammio oli kääntynyt selin oveen ja teeskenteli nukkuvaa, sillä häntä ei huvittanut puhua toisen kanssa. Oli parempi pysyä etäisenä ja pitää pää kylmänä.  
  
Koko illan oli hän ollut lähellä murtua ja tunnustaa Rahikaiselle, mitä aikoi tehdä. Hän olisi vain halunnut halata toista ja itkeä ja pyytää tätä pelastamaan itsensä. Mutta sitä Lammio ei mielestään ansainnut, ja nyt hän vain tuijotti pimeässä verhojen peittämää ikkunaa. Alle vuorokausi, ja kaikki olisi ohi. Ajatus tuntui absurdilta.  
  
Rahikainen nukahti muutamassa minuutissa ja alkoi kuorsata, mutta vähän ennen keskiyötä tämä havahtui uudelleen hereille ja Lammio tunsi sängyn oikenevan.  
  
”Janne?” Lammio mumisi ja kääntyi Rahikaista kohti muistamatta, että hänen piti hillitä itsensä. Vaikka hän kuinka yrittikin olla vahva, hän ei silti halunnut olla yksin viimeisenä yönään.  
  
”Mie käyn tupakalla. Nuku sie voan”, Rahikainen rauhoitteli ja painoi hetkeksi kämmenensä Lammion otsalle sipaistakseen toisen hiuksia. Kun hän oli jo vetämässä kättään pois, Lammio tarttui yllättäen hänen ranteeseensa hyläten kaiken yrityksensä hillitä itsensä.  
  
”Älä mene.”  
  
Lammion silmissä paloi se sama hätä, josta Rahikainen oli nähnyt väläyksiä aiemmin illalla. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja päätti heti jäädä. Ei se tupakka niin tärkeä ollut.  
  
Rahikainen kävi takaisin sänkyyn makaamaan Lammion ahdistuneen katseen alla. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja kohottautui kyynärpäänsä varaan niin, että pystyi katsomaan toista vähässä valossa silmiin.  
  
”Onko siulla kaikki hyvin?” Rahikainen kysyi nyt jo oikeasti huolestuneena.  
  
”On tietenkin”, Lammio täräytti automaattisesti, mutta katseen hetkellinen harhailu paljasti Rahikaiselle, että mies valehteli. Rahikainen pudisti päätään.  
  
”Tuuhan tähän”, Rahikainen sanoi ja viittoi Lammiota kääntymään. Lammio totteli viitsimättä sanoa mitään vastaan niin kuin yleensä. Hän tunsi Rahikaisen painautuvan kiinni selkäänsä, asettelevan vasemman kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja suutelevan lempeästi hänen niskaansa juuri siitä korvan lähettyviltä, mistä hän erityisesti piti. Kyyneleet kihosivat ensimmäistä kertaa Lammion silmiin. Jos hän jotain jäisi kaipaamaan niin tätä.  
  
He olivat hetken kumpikin vaiti, kunnes Lammio sanoi hiljaa: ”Minä rakastan sua.”  
  
Se oli vaatinut häneltä paljon. He eivät koskaan sanoneet niin, mutta ensi yönä Lammio ei enää olisi sitä kertomassa.  
  
Se yllätti Rahikaisenkin kylmiltään. Tuota hän nyt viimeiseksi olisi odottanut toisen sanovan. Miksi Lammio käyttäytyi niin omituisesti?  
  
”Miekin siuu”, Rahikainen vastasi ja tiukensi vähäksi aikaa otettaan Lammiosta. Hän tunsi toisen sydämen sykkeen kiihtyvän ja hymyili hyvillään. Ellei Lammio olisi ollut niin allapäin, he todennäköisesti tekisivät nyt aivan jotakin muuta kuin koettaisivat nukkua, ja Rahikaisen oli vaikea saada sitä pois mielestään.  
  
Mutta ei, nyt ei ollut sellaisen aika. Nyt hänen pitäisi pitää huolta Lammion tarpeista, ei omistaan.  
  
Hetken päästä Lammio tunsi, kuinka Rahikaisen ote löystyi ja miehen hengitys hänen selkäänsä vasten rauhoittui ja syveni. Tahtomattaankin Lammio itki aivan vähän laskeskellessaan niitä tunteja, jotka hänellä oli vielä jäljellä. Ei niitä montaa ollut, ja nekin vähät valuivat nopeasti pois. Mutta tämä oli hänen velvollisuutensa, lopettaa kaikki paha. Lopettaa hänet itsensä.  
  
Itkettyään tarpeekseen vaipui Lammiokin lopulta uneen.  
  
**  
  
Ja jälleen hän heräsi Rahikaisen ravisteluun, mutta tällä kertaa se oli kovakouraista ja miehen ääni Lammion vieressä komensi häntä heräämään.  
  
”Janne”, Lammio sopersi yhä puoliunessa, silmiään avaamatta, ”Janne…”  
  
”Henrik, herää”, Rahikainen pyysi ja jatkoi ravisteluaan, kunnes Lammion silmät viimein avautuivat ja mies oli täysin hereillä.  
  
”Heräsithän sie”, Rahikainen huokaisi. Lammio hyppäsi hänen kätensä alta pystyyn nopeammin kuin kertaakaan rintamalla.  
  
”Ookko sie tosissaan ihan kunnos?”  
  
”Totta kai.”  
  
”Et sie oo.”  
  
”Se oli pelkkä painajainen”, Lammio sanoi päätään pudistaen, ”ei siitä tarvitse numeroa tehdä.”  
  
Rahikainen nosti kätensä pystyyn. Ei sitten.  
  
He söivät aamiaisen vaiteliaina keskenään, ja sen jälkeen Rahikainen lähti eteiseen pukemaan takkia päälleen. Ja Lammio tajusi, että tämä oli viimeinen kerta, kun hän toisen näkisi.  
  
Hän nousi nopeasti, kävi työhuoneessa ja etsi käsiinsä kaikista kalleimman taskukellonsa. Sen hän antaisi Rahikaiselle.  
  
”Tässä. Ota tämä”, hän sanoi toiselle tultuaan takaisin. Rahikainen näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Miksi?” kysyi Rahikainen epäilevästi. Eihän Lammio ikinä luopunut mistään omastaan, ja Rahikainen tiesi tuon kellon olevan miehelle erityisen rakas.  
  
”Koska minä haluan antaa sen sinulle”, Lammio sanoi, tarttui Rahikaisen käteen ja pudotti taskukellon miehen kämmenelle.  
  
Rahikainen katsoi sitä hetken ja työnsi sen sitten vähin elein takkinsa taskuun. Hän ei ehtinyt edes kääntää katsettaan takaisin Lammioon kun tämä, täysin tapojensa vastaisesti, jo heittäytyi halaamaan häntä. Rahikainen horjahti hieman, mutta painoi sitten päänsä Lammion pehmeisiin, ruskeisiin hiuksiin ja syleili tätä toinen käsi vyötäröllä, toinen hartioilla. Mieshän aivan vapisi eikä vastustellut, kun Rahikainen painoi suukon hänen otsalleen. Jokin todella oli pahasti pielessä, mutta Rahikainen ei vieläkään tiennyt, mikä. Ei kai Lammio yhä sitä riitaa muistellut? Yrittikö toinen ostaa hänen rakkautensa sillä taskukellolla?  
  
”Henrik…”  
  
Lammio inahti ja rutisti toista vielä tiukemmin. Hän antoi itselleen kerrankin luvan osoittaa tunteensa, sillä tämä tosiaan oli viimeinen mahdollisuus.  
  
”Henrik, myö puhutaan sitte illalla. Kaikki selväks. Eikö?” Rahikainen pyysi.  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi ja höllensi hiljaa otettaan, kunnes antoi lopulta käsivarsiensa valahtaa velttoina alas. Eivät he puhuisi, mutta Rahikaisen pitäisi joutua töihin. Lammio oli ehkä kuitenkin mennyt liian pitkälle.  
  
”Mie yritän tulla aikasin, mutta mie pahoin pelkään etten mie pääse”, Rahikainen sanoi ja laski kätensä Lammion olkapäälle. ”Pärjäätkö sie?”  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi, ja Rahikainen sanoi: ”Mie rakastan sinuu, elä sitä tällä välin unoha.” Sitten hän painoi suunsa Lammion huulille ja suuteli tätä hellästi, eikä Lammio oikein tiennyt painautuako kiinni vai perääntyäkö. Hän tyytyi jäämään paikalleen.  
  
Vielä hetken Rahikainen piteli häntä kunnes varovasti irrotti otteensa.  
”Illalla”, Rahikainen lupasi.  
  
Lammio nyökkäsi ja jäi katselemaan, kuinka hänen rakastamansa mies katosi hänen loppuelämästään.  
  
**  
  
Puoli viideltä Lammio palasi viimeistä kertaa töistä kotiin. Päivä oli ollut surkea, sillä hänen keskittymiskykynsä oli lipsunut jatkuvasti kuin hiekka siivilän läpi, eikä hän juuri ollut tehnyt siellä mitään järkevää.  
  
Se oli kuitenkin hänelle vain yksi syy lisää viedä oma henki. Hän ei pystynyt enää sellaiseenkaan asiaan, missä oli aina ollut hyvä. Hän oli pelkkä epäonnistuja.  
  
Tosiasia kuitenkin oli, että Lammio etsi jo kaikkialta epäonnistumisia. Kuolema pelotti häntä, itsemurhan tekeminen vielä paljon pahemmin, ja hän tarvitsi vakuudet epävarmuutensa voittamiseksi. Hänen oli pakko todistella jatkuvasti itselleen, ettei hänellä ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, jottei olisi perääntynyt.  
  
Hän istui pöydän ääreen syömään viimeistä kertaa ja kieltäytyi ajattelemasta. Hän meni makuuhuoneeseen vaihtamaan viimeistä kertaa vaatteensa ja kieltäytyi ajattelemasta. Hän kampasi hiuksensa viimeistä kertaa ja kieltäytyi ajattelemasta. Hän petasi sänkynsä tarkasti vielä viimeistä kertaa, eikä ajatellut silloinkaan. Hänen oli pakko olla kylmä itseään kohtaan. Hänen oli pakko pitää itselleen kuria vielä viimeisinä hetkinäänkin, ettei seonnut. Yhden tupakan Lammio poltti, ja loput hän jätti Rahikaisen yöpöydälle. Hän itse ei niitä enää tarvitsisi.  
  
Vähän kuuden jälkeen hän käveli hänen ja Rahikaisen yhteisen asunnon ovelle ja katsoi vielä kerran taakseen. Kaikki oli kunnossa ja siistiä, eikä mistään olisi voinut päätellä siellä asuneen kahta miestä yhden sijasta. Mikään ei jäänyt muistuttamaan Henrik Alexander Lammiosta, ei mikään muu kuin lyhyt testamentti työpöydällä. Lammio hymyili valjusti, avasi oven ja astui ulos.  
  
Hän kävelisi muutaman sadan metrin päähän lähimmälle korkealle sillalle ja hyppäisi siltä alas. Niin yksinkertaista se olisi, niin helppoa. Niin vaivatonta kaikille muille.  
  
Lokakuinen ilta alkoi jo hämärtää Lammion ympärillä, kun hän parhaissa vaatteissaan kulki rauhallisesti, antautuneena, kohti omaa kuolemaansa. Ilma oli kylmä eikä Lammio ollut pukenut päälleen takkia, mutta ei se tuota miestä hetkauttanut. Hän ajatteli vain ansainneensa kaiken kärsimyksen, joka hänelle vielä siunaantui.  
  
Kaikki hänen ympärillään oli niin kaunista. Kuoleman lähestyessä hän kiinnitti huomionsa katulamppujen loisteeseen ja sai tuosta pehmeästä valosta itselleen lohtua ja voimaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä toisella puolella tulisi olemaan, mutta samaa valoa hän toivoi.  
  
Lammio saapui itsemurhapaikalleen illan juuri pimennyttyä ja käveli päättäväisesti keskelle siltaa, nojasi matalaan, leveään kivikaiteeseen ja katseli rauhallisen kunnioittavasti uomassa hiljalleen virtaavaa vettä. Sinne hänkin pian uppoaisi. Se sama seesteisyys, joka oli hänet heti päätöksen tekemisen jälkeen vallannut, tuli nytkin hänen luokseen. Hän ei pelännyt enää. Hän odotti vain seuraavaa suurta seikkailua.  
  
Joskus hänenkin kuolemansa oli tultava – se olisi voinut tulla lapsena kun Lammio putosi puusta, se olisi voinut tulla kahdessa sodassa, mutta se päätti odottaa tähän hetkeen. Viimein täysin varmana ratkaisustaan Lammio astui kivikaiteelle ja vain seisoi sillä hetken ympärilleen katsellen, tuntemattomaan valmistautuen.  
  
Rauha ei kuitenkaan kestänyt Lammion pitkittäessä tilannetta. Ennen pitkää ahdistus otti jälleen vallan, ja mies joutui takaisin epävarmuuden syövereihin. Mitä hän oli tekemässä? Oliko tämä sittenkään se oikea valinta?  
  
Mutta silloin joku päätti sen hänen puolestaan. Se joku kiersi takaapäin käsivarret hänen ympärilleen ja riuhtaisi hänet alas, ja voimattomana Lammio antautui siihen. Jotenkin ote oli tuttu ja muistutti häntä turvasta.  
  
”Mitä helevettiä sie oikein tiet?” kysyi Rahikainen vihaisesti ja raahasi Lammion kauemmaksi reunasta. ”Mitä sie Henrik jumalauta aattelit?”  
  
Lammio katsoi Rahikaista kuin säikähtänyt lapsi, joka joskus yöllä herätessään unohti missä oli. Ihan kuin hän ei olisi kokonaisvaltaisesti tilannetta tajunnutkaan, kuin se olisi tapahtunut jollekulle muulle ja hän vain katseli sitä vierestä. Hän meni täysin lukkoon ja tuijotti vain eteensä.  
  
”Et kai sie voan aikonu hypätä sillalta?” Rahikainen tenttasi edelleen ja hänen kasvoiltaan kuvastui valtava hätä ja huoli Lammion puolesta. Lammio nieleskeli ja räpytteli silmiään vieläkin hämmentyneenä samalla kun Rahikainen piti häntä hartioista kiinni niin että sattui.  
  
Ja silloin asianlaita valkeni Lammiolle. Hän oli ollut tyhmä. Tätä kautta Rahikainen aina käveli töistä kotiin, eikä hän ollut tajunnut. Lammio ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään vaan tuijotti vain alas maahan Rahikaisen ohi, ei edes yrittänyt karata. Ei ollut edes varma halusiko.  
  
”Voi jumalauta”, Rahikainen älähti, ”tuu ni mennää kottii. Tuu ny. Ja ota miun takki.” Ja niin Rahikainen auttoi takin täysin tilanteessa jäätyneen Lammion ylle, otti tätä hartiasta kiinni ja lähti viemään miestä kotiin. Lammio antoi hänen tehdä sen.  
  
Miksi Lammio oli halunnut tappaa itsensä? Johtuiko se hänestä, Rahikaisesta, oliko hän tehnyt tai sanonut jotain väärin? Tai ehkä hän ei ollut tehnyt eikä sanonut tarpeeksi. Eikö Lammio viime yönä ollutkin pyytänyt häntä jäämään? Eikö mies ollutkin silloin suostunut hänen läheisyyteensä mukisematta ja aamulla vielä hakenut sitä itsekin? Eikö sen olisi pitänyt olla varoitusmerkki, kun kyseessä oli Lammio?  
  
Rahikaista kylmäsi kun hän katsahti vierellään kulkevaa, perin pohjin elämälle hävinnyttä miestä. Rahikaisen olisi pitänyt kyetä ymmärtämään, että Lammio tarvitsi rakkautta. Hän tiesi sen eikä silti ollut onnistunut edes sanomaan sitä päivittäin, ja nyt hän näki tuloksen. Katkerat kyyneleet eivät olleet kaukana. Miksei hän ollut vaatinut tiukemmin toista puhumaan? Hän olisi voinut estää tämän.  
  
Vasta saatuaan Lammion sisälle taloon hän uskalsi päästää tästä hetkeksi irti. Lammio oli menettänyt kaiken toimintakykynsä ja seisoi vain keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa Rahikaisen ripustaessa takin naulakkoon, eikä yhtään mitään kulkenut hänen mielessään. Pelkkää tyhjää mustuutta, jota hän ei edes ymmärtänyt.  
  
Rahikainen seisahtui hänen eteensä, laski kämmenensä lempeää kosketusta tavoitellen Lammion olkapäille ja kysyi melkein murahtaen, silmät täynnä pohjatonta surua: ”Miksi sie halusit kuolla?”  
  
Lammio ei tiennyt miten selittää. Hän näytti siltä kuin purskahtaisi itkuun ja inahti kun Rahikainen osui hänen käsivarsiensa mustelmiin.  
  
”Näytä”, Rahikainen pyysi ystävällisesti, mutta äänensävy oli vaativa. Lammio ei tehnyt elettäkään, joten Rahikainen alkoi itse avata toisen paidan nappeja. Sellaisessa tilanteessa hän ei vielä koskaan ollut ollut yhtä vakava, ja toisenlaisissa olosuhteissa ajatus olisi voinut huvittaakin tai edes tulla mieleen. Mutta ei silloin kun hän yritti ymmärtää Lammion itsetuhoisuutta.  
  
Lammio oli toennut jo sen verran että yritti auttaa Rahikaista tekemällä edes yhteistyötä, sillä hän tiesi, ettei tilanteesta ollut poispääsyä. Ja nähdessään Lammion mustelmista kirjavat käsivarret, teki Rahikaisen vain mieli halata miestä, mutta hän ei voinut juuri nyt antaa tilanteen lipsua sillä tavalla.  
  
”Mistä ne on oikiasti tulleet, Henrik?” Rahikainen kysyi hiljaa ja otti toisen tärisevät kädet omiinsa.  
  
Lammio tuijotti taas jonnekin sivuun katse synkkänä, mutta puhui viimein, totesi vain yksinkertaisesti: ”Minä tein ne.”  
  
”Miksi sie satutit itteäs?”  
  
”Koska minä… minä oon… epäonnistunut”, Lammio parahti murtuessaan äkisti ja kyyneleet pääsivät irti valumaan pitkin miehen poskia. ”Koska minä en… oo… sulle hyvä… missään… hyvä…”  
  
Rahikainen vastasi nopeasti vetämällä Lammion syliinsä, pitelemällä tätä hellästi toinen kämmen miehen niskassa ja toinen käsivarsi harteilla, poski toisen silotellusti kammatuissa hiuksissa. Luuliko Lammio tosiaan, ettei ollut hänelle hyvä? Että hän olisi jotenkin epäonnistunut? Miksi Lammio edes ajattelisi mitään sellaista?  
  
”Mistä ihmeestä sie oikeen puhut?” kysyi Rahikainen nyt jo ahdistuneena ja silitti rauhoittavasti Lammion selkää. Tämä tärisi häntä vasten kuin maanjäristyksessä, iho oli tunnekuohuista kuuma ja sydän hakkasi kuin niillä, joilla kuolema otti aikansa.  
  
”Säännöt… pakko… noudat… taa…” mumisi Lammio ja koetti vaivalloisesti hengittää nyyhkäysten välillä.  
  
”Säännöt? Mitkä helevetin säännöt?” Rahikainen ihmetteli, ”Et kai sie edelleen koita olla täydellinen?”  
  
Lammio vain itki ja vapisi ja Rahikainen huokaisi: ”Ei jumalauta Henrik.” Sitten hän veti toisen mukanaan sohvalle, kävi itse sille ja istutti Lammion syliinsä. Tämä ei estellyt, ei katsonut häneen päinkään, painoi vain päänsä alistuneena Rahikaisen olkaa vasten ja kyynelehti kaiken sisällään moukaroivan kelvottomuuden tunteensa ilmoille.  
  
Rahikainen kiersi taas kätensä lohduttavasti Lammion selkään ja veti tämän niin lähelle kuin pystyi. Hän oli luullut, että Lammio oli jo päässyt yli täydellisten ihmissuhteiden tavoittelusta kun tuo oli lopettanut hänen lahjomisensa, mutta haavat olivatkin paljon syvemmällä kuin Rahikainen oli ajatellut. Hän oli oikeastaan melko järkyttynyt tajutessaan viimein Lammion pahan olon. Miten tuo Henrik oli pystynyt pitämään sen kaiken sisällään?  
  
Rahikainen syytti siitä itseään – oli hän tiennyt Lammion menneisyyden ja ymmärtänyt, ettei tuo toinen sen jälkeen osannut tehdä tunteidensa kanssa mitään, ja hänen olisi pitänyt tukea Lammiota enemmän. Tästä lähtien hän tekisi parhaansa saadakseen Lammion avautumaan tunteistaan, hän lupasi sen mielessään sekä itselleen että Lammiolle. Tätä ei saisi enää uudelleen tapahtua.  
  
”Henrik… siun täytyy antaa miun auttaa…” Kyyneleet valuivat Rahikaisenkin poskille. Niin paljon Lammion hätä häneen sattui.  
  
”En minä… tarvi… apua…”  
  
Silloin Rahikainen pakotti hänet katsomaan itseään. Lammion silmät olivat jo valmiiksi punaiset, mutta Rahikaisen tuskankyyneleet kohdattuaan hän ratkesi vielä pahemmin nyyhkyttämään.  
  
”Haluutko sie että tää tapahtuu uuvestaan? Koska jos myö ei yhessä auteta siuu niin jossain välissä sie yrität uuvestaan ja sillon mie en välttämättä oo vetämässä sinuu pois sillalta.”  
  
”Minä…”  
  
”Sie tarviit apua. Anna miun auttaa”, Rahikainen pyysi.  
  
”En minä… halua häiritä…” Lammio soperteli.  
  
”Häiritä? Ei, Henrik Alexander Lammio, nyt ei näin.”  
  
”Mutta…”  
  
”Jumalauta, etkö sie tajuu että mie rakastan siuu just sellasena ko sie oot? Etkö sie nää sitä?” Rahikainen ravisteli toista olkapäistä sanojensa tehosteeksi varoen kuitenkin satuttamasta. ”Mie antaisin kaikkeni että siulla ois hyvä olla. Ihan kaikkeni. Jos sie voan annat miun auttaa.”  
  
Lammio painautui kerälle, vasten Rahikaisen kaulaa ja mumisi: ”Hyvä… on…”  
  
Se riitti Rahikaiselle. Toistaiseksi. Hän antoi Lammion itkeä hetken sylissään ja suoristi tämän sitten, katsoi syvälle silmiin ja suuteli häntä hellästi ja pitkään, yritti näyttää kaiken välittämisensä, korvata sen, ettei ollut tehnyt sitä tarpeeksi usein.  
  
Lammio antoi kaikkien heidän välillään olevien esteiden särkyä palasiksi ja kietoi kätensä Rahikaisen niskaan kuin pieni lapsi.


	2. Epätäydelliset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikainen oli aivan tarpeeksi tunneälykäs ymmärtääkseen, että sellaisen perisuomalaisen tunteista puhumattomuuden kulttuurin pitäisi heidän kohdallaan lakata olemasta, jos heidän aikomuksensa olisi estää samanlaista tilannetta syntymästä uudelleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoituksena; edellisen luvun tapahtumiin palaaminen ja niiden käsitteleminen. Maininta seksuaalisesta hyväksikäytöstä.

Oli kulunut kaksi kuukautta siitä, kun Rahikainen oli riuhtaissut epätoivoisen ja itsemurhaa hautovan Lammion alas sillan kaiteelta, ja Lammio oli lopulta särkynyt palasiksi siinä aivan toisen silmien edessä ja itkenyt kaiken huonommuudentunteensa ulos Rahikaisen sylissä.  
  
Noiden kahden miehen elämä oli tapahtuneen jälkeen muuttunut kovasti. Rahikaista oli satuttanut ymmärtää, kuinka pahasti Lammio oikeasti kärsi huonon itsetuntonsa takia, kun Lammio taas oli tuntenut kovaa syyllisyyttä siitä, että pelastui ja laittoi Rahikaisen tähän tilanteeseen. Lammio olisi kaikista mieluiten syönyt itse soppansa kun oli sen omasta mielestään yksin keittänytkin, mutta Rahikainen ei antanut hänen tehdä sitä, vaikka toinen jatkoikin pyytelyään aina välillä.  
  
Lammion epätoivoinen yritys oli ollut Rahikaiselle käännekohta, peiliin katsomisen paikka. Hänkin syytti itseään – joskaan ei läheskään yhtä paljon kuin Lammio omaa typeryyttään – siitä, ettei ollut ymmärtänyt auttaa toista ennen kuin tämä oli kokenut tulleensa ajetuksi selkä seinää vasten ja koettanut paeta tilanteesta viimeisillä voimillaan.  
  
Rahikainen oli aivan tarpeeksi tunneälykäs ymmärtääkseen, että sellaisen perisuomalaisen tunteista puhumattomuuden kulttuurin pitäisi heidän kohdallaan lakata olemasta, jos heidän aikomuksensa olisi estää samanlaista tilannetta syntymästä uudelleen. Hän halusi suojella Lammiota joutumasta enää koskaan niin vaikeaan paikkaan ja yritti kaikkensa korjatakseen heidän rikkinäisen kommunikaationsa.  
  
Rahikaiselle se oli yllättäen paljonkin Lammiota helpompaa. Hän aloitti pienin askelin – kysyi Lammiolta, oliko tämä nukkunut hyvin tai miten tämän työpäivä oli mennyt, ja vaikka Lammio ei aluksi oikein osannut vastata Rahikaisen kysymyksiin muuten kuin vakuuttamalla voivansa ihan hienosti, Rahikainen kuunteli häntä silti ja koetti parhaansa mukaan rohkaista toista puhumaan, kertomaan tarkemmin, mutta vältti tarkasti pakottamasta.  
  
Rahikainen pysyi Lammion epäonnistumistenkin aikana kärsivällisenä, ja sen myötä Lammio oppi hitaasti avautumaan enemmän. Se oli yksin pärjäämään tottuneelle miehelle epämukavaa, mutta Rahikaisen paneutuminen sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä rakastetuksi, siltä että hänestä aidosti välitettiin, eikä ollut mitään, minkä hän olisi toiselta kieltänyt. Rahikainenkin tiesi Lammion yrittävän parhaansa ja suhtautui mieheen aina yhtä lempeästi, päättyi tämän yritys miten tahansa.  
  
Sinä iltana kun Lammion suojamuuri oli kaiken tunnelatauksen keskellä hajonnut, oli Rahikainen vain pitänyt toista itseään vasten monta tuntia ja lohduttanut niin hyvin kuin osasi. Kun he olivat viimein Lammion rauhoituttua ja tarpeeksi sille yölle puhuttuaan menneet nukkumaan, oli Rahikainen edelleen pitänyt vielä järkytyksestään vapisevaa Lammiota sylissään, silitellyt välillä vapaalla kädellään miehen rintaa rauhoittavasti ja suukottanut niskaa juuri siitä kohtaa, mistä hän pettämättömän vaistonsa avustamana tiesi Lammion kaikkein eniten pitävän. Hän oli valvonut niin kauan, että Lammio varmasti oli nukahtanut ensin, hakeutui varovasti niin lähelle miestä kuin pääsi ja salli itsensä vaipua uneen vasta sitten.  
  
Niin pitkää ja monisyistä, pelkkien hauraiden hyväksynnän tunteiden ylläpitämää fyysistä kontaktia toiseen ei Lammio sen paremmin kuin Rahikainenkaan ollut milloinkaan aiemmin kokenut, mutta sen läpikäyminen vaikutti suuresti heihin kumpaankin. Rahikainen jatkoi Lammion hyvänä pitämistä eikä Lammiokaan enää pannut vastaan, vaan parin päivän hellimisen jälkeen alkoi hän jo itsekin hakeutua toisen luokse. Ensin hän tuli viereen arasti ja epävarmana, mutta Rahikainen osasi lukea häntä ja tehdä omilla aloitteillaan Lammion olon luottavaisemmaksi.  
  
Rahikaiselta ei jäänyt myöskään huomaamatta se, että kosketus yleensä auttoi Lammiota puhumaan – ensin tämä kyllä edelleenkin jähmettyi paikoilleen, mutta jos Rahikainen itsepintaisesti piteli toista hetken otteessaan, Lammion jännittyneisyys suli kyllä ja tämä vastasi varovasti hellyydenosoitukseen. Halatessaan Lammiota Rahikainen usein kyselikin tämän vointia, sillä silloin mies tuntui antavan kaikista kattavimmat ja rehellisimmät vastauksensa. Kunnon suudelmalla toisesta sai irti vielä enemmänkin.  
  
Vaikka Lammio ja Rahikainen olivat olleet yhdessä jo useamman vuoden, oppivat he vasta nyt tuntemaan toisensa syvemmällä, intuitiivisemmalla tasolla. Lammiota pelotti äärettömästi avata sillä lailla sydämensä toiselle, mutta kun hän luotti vähä vähältä eikä Rahikainen satuttanut häntä kuten hänen vanhempansa olivat tehneet, vaan nimenomaan esti häntä satuttamasta itse itseään, Lammio uskalsi paljastaa syvimmätkin epävarmuutensa, vaikka niiden aiheuttama häpeä sai hänet yhä punastumaan.  
  
Mutta Rahikainen ei tuominnut – hänelläkin oli omat vaikeutensa.  
  
**  
  
Eräänä joulukuisena lauantai-iltana he olivat menneet aikaisin sänkyyn lukemaan, sillä Lammiolle suomansa kokoaikaisen vahtimisen vaikutuksesta oli Rahikainenkin viimein innostunut itsensä sivistämisestä. Lopulta he olivat kuitenkin häiriintyneet liikaa toisistaan keskittyäkseen (toisin sanoen Rahikainen oli kyllästynyt kirjoihinsa ja ryhtynyt kiusallaan kiehnäämään Lammion kylkeä vasten, koska tiesi kyllä, että toinen siitä piti, vaikka muuta väittikin).  
  
Lammiolla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin suostua makaamaan peittojen keskellä Rahikainen sylissään, miehen pää mukavasti hänen kaulaansa vasten ja tämän käsi rennosti hänen kyljellään, silittämässä vuoroin tummia kiharoita, vuoroin kaulaa ja lämmintä poskea. Rahikainen oli sulkenut silmänsä ja lepäsi tyytyväisen rauhallisena kuin mikäkin laiska kissa, mutta satunnaiset hymynhäiveet hänen huulillaan Lammion osuessa johonkin erityisen miellyttävään kohtaan kertoivat tälle, ettei toinen vielä nukkunut.  
  
Rahikaisen kauneus Lammion silmissä muodostui juuri siitä, ettei tämä piilottanut kynttiläänsä vakan alle kuten Lammio itse vieläkin teki – jos Rahikainen piti jostain, hän kyllä näytti sen tavalla tai toisella, vaikka sitten vain hymyilemällä kuten nyt, kun Lammion käsi siirtyi kevyenä miehen leukaperille ja sieltä kaulan syrjää alas. No, olihan Rahikainen varsin kaunis noin muutenkin, Lammio ajatteli ja oli erittäin tyytyväinen, ettei toinen nähnyt hänen punastumistaan ja päässyt kiusoittelemaan siitä.  
  
Rahikaisen avoimuus helpotti kovasti Lammion osaa. Tuo toinen tuntui aina tietävän mitä tehdä, mutta Lammiolle sellaisen vaistomainen ymmärtäminen oli täysi mysteeri, eikä hän siksi ollut ennen uskaltanut aloittaakaan. Vasta kun hän oli antanut Rahikaisen helliä häntä enemmän itsemurhayrityksensä jälkeen, oli hän viimein hieman rohkaistunut ja yrittänyt osoittaa toiselle rakkauttaan. Rahikaisen ilo muutoksesta taas oli hänen tärkein motiivinsa jatkaa opettelua.  
  
Hetken kuluttua Rahikainen avasi silmänsä Lammion silitellessä kiharoita pois hänen otsaltaan.  
  
”Henrik?”  
  
”No?”  
  
”Mie haluisin kertoa siulle yhen jutun miun menneisyyvestä”, Rahikainen sanoi ja kohotti päänsä Lammion kaulalta, katsoi toista silmiin. ”Ko mie en oo sitä kelleen kertonu, mut mie toivon et sinuu auttais tietää, ettet sie oo ainoa joka jotain häpeää.”  
  
”Ei sinun ole pakko”, Lammio sanoi ja rypyt nousivat hänen otsalleen.  
  
”Mie luotan siuu”, sanoi Rahikainen ja hymyili lempeästi.  
  
Hän oli pohtinut kertomista jo pitkään. Asia oli sellainen kipeä muisto, jota hän ei ollut vieläkään pystynyt paljastamaan kenellekään, mutta hän halusi nyt kertoa siitä Lammiolle, sekä keventääkseen viimein omaa taakkaansa että auttaakseen toista. Hän oli päällisin puolin sinut menneisyytensä kanssa, mutta joskus se palasi silti hänen mieleensä eikä suostunut lähtemään sieltä pois. Ja nyt kun Lammio oli antanut niin paljon itsestään ja luottanut hänelle tuskaisimmatkin tunteensa, halusi Rahikainen antaa siitä edes pienen osan takaisin. Pelkäsihän hän päästää vaikeat asiat ilmoille, mutta hän oli siihen rakastamansa miehen vuoksi valmis, valmis avaamaan toiselle mahdollisuuden satuttaa halutessaan.  
  
”Hyvä on,” Lammio myöntyi ja nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut täysin varma halusiko Rahikainen hänen jatkavan poskensa silittelyä, mutta päätti sitten tehdä niin, kun toinen ei mitenkään vetäytynytkään.  
  
”Ootko sie koskaan miettiny miten miusta tuli sellane ko mie oon? Sellane joka ettii aina omaa etuaan, oli se mitä vuan?” Rahikainen aloitti.  
  
”Olenhan minä”, Lammio myönsi, ”mutta vasta nyttemmin, kun sinä luovuit siitä minun takiani. Minulle sinä olet vain sinä.”  
  
Rahikainen hymyili ja nyökytteli kuin se olisi ollut suurikin kohteliaisuus. Lammiota melkein nauratti hänen poikamainen ilmeensä.  
  
”Minuu vähän hermostuttaa ko mie en tiijä mitä sie sanot”, Rahikainen tunnusti, painoi päänsä hetkeksi takaisin toisen kaulalle ja saattoi punastua ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä. Häntä hermostutti paljon enemmän kuin hän antoi ulospäin näkyä.  
  
Lammio ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen kuuluisi sanoa, mutta Rahikainen ei jäänyt tuleen makaamaan vaan kohotti jälleen katseensa. Silmiin oli ilmestynyt tiukan päättäväinen, melkein uhmakas hehku.  
  
”Ko mie olin vasta ihan lapsi niin miun isä petti miun äitiä, ja ko hää huomas et mie tiesin ni hää sano, etten mie saa kertoa ellen haluu tulla hakatuks.”  
  
Rahikainen sulki silmänsä ja nieleskeli hetken, pää kävi jälleen Lammion kaulalla ja vasemman käden ote miehestä tiukkeni hetkeksi Rahikaisen taistellessa tunnekuohujaan vastaan. Lammio huomasi, että Rahikainen muisteli jotain erityisen kipeää ja kiersi vapaan kätensä miehen selkään kuin pyytääkseen toista jatkamaan. Sanoja ei hänellä juuri ollut.  
  
”Mut mie kerroin äiteelle mitä mie tiesin… ja… ja…”  
  
Lammio oli jo kaapannut Rahikaisen pystympään asentoon niin että sai hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Rahikainen teki aina hänelle saman, joten sen oli pakko olla oikea tapa toimia, olihan?  
  
”Janne, mitä isäsi sinulle teki?” pääsi Lammion suusta samalla kun hän painoi otsansa Rahikaisen hiuksiin. Hän ei edes tiennyt, miten sellaiset vastavuoroisuutta ylläpitävät sanat olivat löytyneet, ne vain olivat.  
  
”Tiijät… hän… sie mitä… niille muille… pakotti miut… siihen…”  
  
Rahikaisen rauhallisuus oli hetkessä vaihtunut rajuun vapinaan ja nyyhkytyksiin, jotka mies yritti tukahduttaa. Lammio oli sanaton. Ei ihme, että Rahikaisella oli sellaiset taipumukset kuin tällä oli kun roolimalli oli vain tehnyt pahaa.  
  
Rahikainen purskahti pidättelemäänsä itkuun ja vajosi vain jonnekin Lammion syliin, sieltä soperrellen: ”Se oli… miun oma… vika… ois pitäny olla… vahvem… pi…”  
  
”Ei ollut”, sanoi Lammio tiukasti ja rutisti toista, ”sinä olit vasta lapsi ja isäsi teki väärin.”  
  
”Mie en… haluu olla… saman… lainen…” Rahikainen tiukensi otettaan.  
  
”Samanlainen? Katso nyt minua. Katso”, Lammio sanoi hymyillen. Rahikainen nosti itkun juovittamat kasvonsa, ja Lammio pyyhki kyyneleet miehen poskilta. ”Sinä pelastit minut. Sinä teet minut onnelliseksi. Sinä olet hyvä ihminen.”  
  
Rahikaisen piirteet kääntyivät hymyyn. Totta kai Lammio hänet hyväksyi ja painoi vielä kaiken lisäksi suukonkin kiharoiden sekaan. Sitten Lammio vain piteli Rahikaista sylissään, vakuutti tälle, ettei hyväksikäytön uhriksi joutuminen ketään leimannut. Eihän Lammion lapsena kokema väkivaltakaan Rahikaisen mielestä toisesta tehnyt yhtään sen huonompaa ihmistä, ja sen hän rakkaalleen muistuttikin.  
  
”Kiitos kun sinä kerroit. Se merkitsee minulle paljon”, Lammio sanoi ymmärtäessään, kuinka paljon Rahikainen oli itsestään vain hänen vuokseen jälleen kerran antanut.  
  
”Ollaan yhessä onnellisia”, Rahikainen pyysi.  
  
”Ollaan”, myöntyi Lammio ja painoi vuorostaan päänsä toisen kaulalle, ”epätäydellisiä mutta onnellisia.”


End file.
